Trip
by Brivela
Summary: Les Akuma et les innocences ce font porter disparut et c'est le début de la crise, il n'y a plus d'argent! Les Exorcistes sont foutu à la porte par les bon soins de Komui et ils doivent donc gagner par eux même leur argent pour avoir de quoi se nourrir, laver et dormir. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que les Noé sont dans la même galère... Étripage et coup de gueule en vue !


Les exorcistes rassembler dans la grande salle écoute donc Komui faire son discours sur le comptoir :

-Mes cher escl…Amis ! Je viens de recevoir un message de la part du Vatican. Il nous a dit que vous coutez trop cher, je suis navré mais c'est effectivement le cas. La nourriture, le logement, les réparations de dégât matériaux, l'eau, l'électricité, les soins, les réservations, les hôtels, le train et je passe le reste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous annoncer cet abruti ? grince Yû.

-Le marché reposait sur le fait que vous serez nourris et loger si vous détruisez des Akumas et retrouver des innocences. Seulement depuis quelques temps, ceux là se font porter disparut et sa traine depuis quelques temps déjà. Nous n'avons donc convenu que nous ferons des travaux extérieurs.

-Je la sens mal cette idée. dit Allen.

-Nous allons nous mêler aux gens normaux et travailler pour eux.

- Que veux-tu donc dire par là nii-san ? demande Lenalee.

Komui essuie une larme en regardant sa sœur :

-Je suis tellement désolé ma petit Lenalee mais je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger de ce plan démoniaque. Je vais donc appeler tout d'abord un groupe qui se présentera devant des humains afin de se mettre à leur service.

-On va devenir leurs esclaves ?! s'alarme Lavi.

-Non, bien sur que non, je veillerais a que cela n'arrive pas, vous aller juste devoir travailler leur métiers afin de gagner un salaire en attendant que les Akumas réapparaissent et qu'on détecte de nouvelle innocence.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas. dit Krory.

Komui soupire lamentablement :

-Admettons que j'envois Allen chez un boulanger, Allen devra donc travailler comme boulanger, c'est clair et net là ?

-Ne compte pas sur moi la tête de piaf. lance Yû.

Komui affiche à ce moment là un regard noir tandis qu'une aura démoniaque l'entoure :

-C'est que vous n'aviez pas le choix. Si vous refusez, je veillerais à ce qu'on vous traite convenablement ici… Disons à ma façon !

Tout le monde furent prit d'un frisson dans le dos.

Si quelqu'un laisse Komui faire ce qu'il veut et s'il à de plus l'accord du Vatican, soyez sur que la fin du monde approche à grand pas avec un coup dévastateur.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le Vatican n'était pas le seul à avoir une telle idée.

Plus loin dans une région secrète dans une base secrète se tenait une réunion de la plus haute importance et secrète bien entendu.

-Comte, qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? lance un Tiky blasé.

L'imposant Comte commence à sangloter en se mouchant dans un mouchoir rose :

-Tu es trop méchant avec moi Tiky-pon !

Road enlace le Comte en se fâchant faussement envers le Noé du plaisir :

-Tu n'en as pas marre de faire pleurer tout le monde Tiky !

Celui-ci pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme.

-HA HA Tiky se fait engueuler ! lance Jasdero.

-Complètement ! enchaine Debitto.

-Fermer la les deux clowns. souffle un Tiky passablement énervé de tout le boucan qu'une simple réunion pouvait provoquer.

-Aller Comte, que voulez vous nous dire ? demande Road.

Le Comte reprit son sourire flippant :

-J'ai un super plan ! Nous allons nous fondre dans la masse le temps qu'on nous oublie un petit peu.

-C'est quoi ce plan ? lâche Lulubelle.

-Nous allons côtoyer les humains!

-Et nous les tuerons ! lance Debitto.

-Et aussi le Maréchal Cross ! piaille Jasdero.

Le Comte s'affole aussitôt :

-Non ! On ne tue pas !

Tout le monde le regarde surprit pensant qu'il était devenu fou.

Non, il a toujours été fou.

-Pourquoi cela Comte ? demande Skin.

-On manque d'argent, il va falloir qu'on fasse quelque petit boulot dans la plus grande discrétion.

-Mais Comte, pourquoi faire du boulot pour manque d'argent ? On a pourtant de quoi manger non ? demande Tiky.

-PARCE QUE !

Tout le monde sursaute tandis que le Comte rit à gorge déployé.

C'est officiel, la fin du monde vient de ce programmé…..

**-Chapitre 1 the end-**

**Voilà un petit trip comme son nom l'indique.**

**Pour faire court, la congrégation va ce recyclé temporairement dans nos métiers en compagnie des Noé sans le savoir bien sur au début.**

**Je voulais savoir si l'histoire vous plait…**

**Elle sera consacrée sur les personnages de D Gray Man et je voulais savoir si je devais intégrer Izusu ou Quartz ou bien les deux voir pas du tout dans ces minis chapitres explosifs.**

**Ce sont les persos de mes fics sur d gray man, je vous conseille de les lire pour vous faire une idée de leur caractère.**

**Seuls vos avis détermineront le chemin de cette fic.**

**Alors à vos claviers mesdames et messieurs !**

**See You Soon !**

**Bribri**


End file.
